Worth It
by asparagus
Summary: [White Flag Arc] Will tells Jack why he's worth it. [Slash]


Title: Worth It  
  
Author: asparagus  
  
Email: asparagus@iamwasted.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Will tells Jack why he's worth it.  
  
Spoilers: Pirates of the Carribean  
  
Warnings: Slash (J/W), Angsty Fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim on the movie "Pirates of the Carribean". In no way whatsoever am I profiting from this fictional piece - unless it's an ego boost from any comments you people deem worthy of sending my way.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all those lovely reviews, people, though I didn't quite get the reaction I expected. ^_^ What I set out to be serious angst, people found fluffy. *shrugs* So, here's something with more fluff, than angst. Tell me what you think of this now. ~_^   
  
The White Flag Arc -  
  
That Night at Tortuga  
  
Last Night on the Interceptor  
  
My Lover's Gone  
  
White Flag  
  
A Woman's Prerogative  
  
Tête-à-tête  
  
All's Fair  
  
Tongue-tied  
  
and this...  
  
-----  
  
Worth It  
  
Will idly watched as the smoke curved and danced in the dim candlelight. His lover leaned back against the headboard of the bed, while he lay in the other's arms. The only sound was the lapping of waves against the ship's sides and the tread of the night watch above. For the first time since his outburst, Will let himself consider his actions.   
  
To think it had just been yesterday that he had broken down and told Jack he loved him no matter what. After six years of keeping it inside, it had been a relief to let everything out. Will just wished he wouldn't come to regret it. It wasn't that Jack would abuse the knowledge. For all his nonchalance, the pirate wasn't cruel. Unrequited love just wasn't the greatest thing to feel. Sure, he was still welcome in Jack's bed, but that didn't mean much. Yet, even if it was all in pity, Will knew he would always come back. When had he become so needy, he wondered wryly. Perhaps six years of deprivation had finally taken its toll.   
  
And yet...there had been a noticeable shift in what they shared. Jack didn't say anything he hadn't already. In fact, he was quieter, more thoughtful. But, his eyes were always on Will now, even when they should be on the course ahead of them. It was as if Will was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. Those looks gave the young man hope. Maybe he wasn't alone in what he felt, even if Jack kept silent. After all, countless times had shown that the pirate spoke better with actions than words. Maybe...   
  
Will smiled wistfully to himself. Closing his eyes, he told himself to stop thinking and just enjoy what he had now. Wiry arms held him close, while his head rested on the other's chest. One hand was also entangled in his hair, while the other firmly grasped an ornate pipe. It was only in those brief moments of afterglow that Jack was still. Only tapping fingers on carved ivory betrayed his restlessness.  
  
Then, the one hand eased from hair to broad back and stroked him gently. Through the haze, Will found half-lidded eyes on him once again. For a moment, they'd been distracted by the bright stars outside, but now, they were back on him. Will let his smile lose its wistfulness. He knew his eyes probably shone with unconcealed happiness, like a dog begging for a bone. But, he found he didn't care anymore.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
For a moment, he was puzzled by the soft-spoken question, then Jack continued.  
  
"Why is it worth it for you to stay?"  
  
"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Will couldn't help but tease with a smile.  
  
The pirate smirked and took another puff of his pipe before gesturing for Will to continue.  
  
"Well, that's a given, but why else?"  
  
"Because...because you're crazy." Jack snorted. "Well, it's true. You do what you want, when you want, consequences be damned. You're like a force of nature. No one can stand in your way. God knows, Norrington tried." The pirate laughed at that. "And nothing gets you down. Fate's dealt you some bad hands and you've lost all you had, but you always find a way to win back everything and more in the end.  
  
"...I bet you cheat all the time," he finished.  
  
"I wouldn't be a pirate if I didn't, would I?"  
  
Will shook his head and continued.  
  
"And as much as I hate to admit it, there's something about being Captain Jack Sparrow." Gold-capped teeth glinted in a shameless grin. Will just roll his eyes. "Maybe it's because of your charm that even Lady Luck's in love with you. I don't know how you do it, but I know that that one night in Tortuga more women looked at you than slapped your face."  
  
"What can I say? I've got the looks, the charm, and the gold to boot." Jack winked.  
  
"You're already so full of yourself, maybe I should stop," Will said, quite amused.  
  
"Aw, come on, lad."  
  
So, Will went on.  
  
"And..." He leaned back on his lover's shoulder to look him in the eye. "You're a good man, Jack." The young man placed a finger on the other's lips to silence a protest. "You say you're not, and I've not doubt that you believe yourself, but... You saved Elizabeth from drowning - "  
  
"Leverage."  
  
"You didn't even know her yet. You also protected me from those ruffians at the bar in Tortuga."  
  
"As if I wasn't as bad as any of them?" The tone of Jack's voice was unreadable as his expression.  
  
"But, I wanted you."  
  
Jack turned away, yet Will refused to stop.  
  
"You never did anything without asking me if it was alright. And you always let me stay the night." His voice became softer. "It was so easy to think that maybe you really cared."  
  
"So, why did you leave then?"  
  
It was the first time they'd spoken of the past. Will hadn't intended to talk of it, at least not that night. But, perhaps now was the time to clear things up. He'd already said too much as it was.  
  
"Because I wanted to do it before you did."  
  
When Jack remained silent, Will continued.  
  
"You told me you never could do right by any woman. Well, I didn't think you'd be willing to make an honest man out of me." Will smiled wryly. "You promised me nothing, and I never thought to ask. ...I think I was afraid of the answer."  
  
And that's why I'm still not asking, he thought sadly. I'm too afraid you'll say no.  
  
"So, you see, you can lie and cheat all you want, pirate, but when it comes down to what really matters...I don't think you can."  
  
"So, you think you know me, is that it?"  
  
Jack's voice was harsh with surpressed emotion, but Will took no notice of his tone.  
  
"No. But, I don't think my father would have been loyal to a man he couldn't trust."  
  
"Maybe he was an idealistic fool."  
  
"And maybe I'm my father's son."  
  
When he could not stand the silence any longer, Will spoke up again.  
  
"You forget I was there at your hanging. I know what crimes you've committed. And you may be a thief and a trickster, but you're not evil. I'm not saying you're perfect. No one is. But, it doesn't mean you aren't a good man."  
  
"...So that's how you feel about me?"  
  
"That's how I feel."  
  
"You're biased," Jack snorted at him.  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
Will shrugged his shoulders and then slid down so that his head rested on Jack's chest again. He liked to sleep to the sound of his lover's heartbeat. The pirate just shook his head and stretched out to set his finished pipe on the nearby table. After he blew out the candle, he settled back down on the bed and Will pulled up the sheets to cover both of them. He felt Jack's hand move from his shoulder back to his hair. Lips brushed on his forehead in a feathery kiss then tickled at his ear.  
  
"You know how you make me feel?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Worthy," was the husky reply.  
  
Will's lips traced a sleepy smile over the other's heart. That wasn't a bad answer. Not a bad answer at all. 


End file.
